Question: To visit her grandmother, Gabriela takes a scooter 18.59 kilometers and a horse 1.08 kilometers. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Gabriela travels 19.67 kilometers in total.